Bound To You
by cleathe eniesse vesper-cahill
Summary: Alumi was going home one night when she came upon a group of thugs beating a boy her age. She defeats them but was too late. He dies in her arms. Months later, Alumi finds out the boys name - Hana - and that his spirit is bound to hers. He cannot pass on, unless Alumi herself dies. Will she sacrifice her life for a boy she barely knew? Is there really no other way?


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Shaman King Flowers.

I have decided to set this story in the time before Alumi became a disciple of Anna. This can be some sort of prequel if you ignore the fact that Hana haven't met Alumi before he was attacked by the branch Asakura family and that this **isn't canon.**

This month marks my **first** **year** as an **active** fanfic **writer**, though I have been a member for quite some time now.

* * *

_**Bound To You**_

'_Life is only precious because it ends.'_

_- Mars Ultor, The Son of Neptune_

**Chapter One: Dead**

Alumi was walking home when she heard noises coming from the woods. It was mainly composed of grunts and what sounded like metal pipe connecting with skin. She went to check it out.

A soundless gasp escaped her lips when she saw what was going on. A group of thugs circled around a boy who was sprawled on the ground. The boy grunted when one of the gangsters poked his ribs with a metal rod. His face was a mess of cuts and bruises and so was his body. Something tugged at her heart when she saw his almost-dead condition. At that moment, she came to a decision.

"Stop that, right now!" They all turned and looked at her.

The leader, she guessed, laughed at her. "You think you can take us, little girl?"

"I know so." With that, she pushed her bag aside and prepared to strike. In a matter of seconds, she transformed from an ordinary-looking girl to silver-clad warrior. A silver mask covers her face starting from her forehead and ends on the place just above her upper lip. Perched on her shoulders was a pair of silver wings, whose name was also Silver Wings and is an eagle spirit. She had a breastplate on; Silver Shield, a turtle spirit. Coiled on her right arm was, well, Silver Coil; a snake spirit. On her other arm was Silver Horn, a buffalo spirit. On her feet was a pair of shoes that was Silver Tail, a lightning fast coyote spirit.

"I'm giving you one last chance, leave that boy alone and I'm not gonna strike you down."

Alumi tried to sound menacing and by the looks of it, she succeeded; the thugs started to have second thoughts. Most of them started to back off but the leader seemed unfazed. "Just because you wear some fancy costume doesn't mean you can actually defeat all of us!"

Her lips curved into a cruel smile. "Let's see about that."

One minute she was in front of them, the next she was behind them; floating in the air. One end of Silver Coil wrapped around a gangster's feet and Alumi lifted him up and used him to lash at the remaining guys. The leader gripped the hilt of his katana but before he can draw his weapon, Alumi was already there with Silver Horn hovering a few inches away from his throat. The leader swallowed and saw that his minions were all defeated. He did the logical solution; he ran away.

"Boss, wait for us!" The thugs shouted as they limped after him. Alumi bared her teeth in an almost monster-like smile. Those bullies did the right thing. After all, she has five powerful guardian spirits and kick-ass moves.

When they were gone, Alumi knelt beside the boy. He was about her age but he was so beat-up that she can't quite make out his features. Probably, the only thing she will remember about him is his messy flaxen hair. He slowly lifted an eyelid and instantly, Alumi knew she'll never be able to forget him. Right in front of her was the most mesmerizing eyes she ever saw. It was a rich caramel hue; a usually inviting color. A few months ago she wouldn't have deemed it possible for brown to look cold and a bit menacing but somehow, this mystery guy pulled it off. She knew she was staring but she seems unable to pull away, as if entranced. If he hadn't lifted his arm to point somewhere over her shoulder, she wouldn't have snapped out of it. She looked over and spotted what looked like a clay dagger.

'_It looks kind of familiar' _Alumi thought as she slowly picked it up. She handed it to him and he closed his fingers around it. Before she can let go, the dagger/sword emitted a seriously blinding light. And just like that, the boy was gone; leaving behind the mysterious item.

* * *

Alumi stood in front of her dresser, polishing the dagger with great delicacy. Yesterday's incident was intense. The boy was the only one who died yet, somehow, she felt like a part of her died, too. Alumi wondered if it was a natural feeling when you watched someone die in front of your very eyes. Before she can make a conclusion, she heard a faint whisper behind her.

"Give it to me." If she were an ordinary girl, the hairs on her nape should've stood up by now. But she was far from ordinary, so she turned around. And she was shocked by what she saw.

* * *

I guess it's quite obvious _'what'_ she saw but I had to cut it there for the sake of cliff-hangers. I have a habit of making prologues unsatisfying. I always start dropping hints and adding details on chapter two.

When Alumi _'transformed'_, she actually wore her guardian spirits on her body. (i.e. Spirit Control)

The cover image depicts _'the boy'_ with light brown hair but there's another one where he has caramel brown hair. Though in one poster, he has blonde hair. Hiroyuki Takei is seriously confusing me so, **I'll just refer to him as having sandy blonde hair **for the sake of my love for blondes. (Anna, Alumi Niumbirch, Annabeth Chase, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Kendra Hilferty, Sadie Kane, Meghan Chase, Six, Tris Prior, Sophie Newman, Elizabeth Marie Hall, Taylor Swift, Jennette McCurdy, Bridgit Mendler, Carrie Underwood.)

'_The boy'_ was asking for what Anna and Yoh used to call _'the antiquity'_. I figured there should be some sort of conductor for the Binding to take place. Wait, did I just say that? I did? Oh, well.


End file.
